fistoftruthfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills and Abilities
Skills and Effect of cards Debut: This ability will occur when the unit is first played on your fist. It will only occur one time, unless that card is returned to your hand and you play it again on a different turn. * Note: Units that are already on the board will use debut abilities. Units that transform will use debut abilities. Vanguard vs Rearguard: Some units have an ability that says "Vanguard: X, Rearguard: Y". Vanguard means if the unit is placed in the front column, and rearguard means in the back column. Insight X: Exposes X cards in the opponent’s hand. Uproar X: Expose X cards of your own hand to your opponent. Crash Damage X: The unit on the enemy square receives X damage. If there’s no unit, the enemy player takes X damage. Charge: '''When you drag a card to your mana bubble on the left and let go, you discard that card to have 1 extra mana for that turn only. This is called charge. Units with abilities that say "Charge:..." will activate if you charged a card that turn. * Note: a card with Charge will use the charge ability if you charged to get enough mana to play it. '''Freeze: Freeze status is given to a square on the fist and not a unit, but the effect applies to any unit standing on that square. * When a unit of the race "Deus of Winter’s Apostle" unit stands on a frozen zone, it gains +1/+0 at the end of each turn. All other races lose -1/-0 at the end of each turn. * Units with Hexproof or Shroud will be affected by this +1/+0 or -1/-0. If a unit with Hexproof or shroud is summoned on a square that has been frozen, it will be affected. Depending on the source of the Frost effect, a unit with Hexproof or Shroud can sometimes block the source, thus preventing its own square from gaining Frost. ** Examples: Frost Flamen will not give a unit with Hexproof / Shroud -1/-1 and the area will not be frozen underneath. Rejuvenation: When the unit hits the player, it restores your health for the amount of damage dealt. * Note: If the unit has Trample, the excess damage points dealt to the opponent is the amount restored. First Strike: This unit will strike before the regular strike units attack. * Note: If several units have First Strike, they will attack according to the normal order. Pre-strike: Right before this unit attacks, activate this ability * Note: If the unit has an attack of 0, pre-strike will not activate * Note: If a pre-strike ability unit has double strike, the pre-strike ability only activates once. * Note: If a unit with pre-strike is unable to attack in a turn for some reason, pre-strike will not activate. Double Strike: A unit with double strike will strike twice. * Note: Enemies across from a unit with double strike will still strike in order. This means if there are 3 enemies and 1 unit with double strike, enemy 1 will attack when ally strikes once, then enemy 2 will attack when ally strikes a second time * Note: Giving a unit with double strike a second double strike, they will now attack 3 times (see Tiger Palms). Each instance will give +1 strike. ** Cerberus (triple strike) will attack 4 times if given double strike Synergy X: The unit gains +X/+0 for each adjacent ally. Armor X: Reduce physical damages to this unit by X. * Note: Does not prevent spell, effect, or ability damage. Heritage X: When a unit with heritage X dies, a random adjacent ally receives +X/+X and Heritage X. * Note: If a unit that already has heritage Y receives heritage X, it will now have heritage X+Y * Note: If multiple units with heritage die at the same time (i.e. Light's Retribution), the heritage will not transfer between two dead units. For example, if you have 3 heritage units in the top row, and one unit in the middle column middle row and all 3 heritage units get killed by Light's Retribution, only the unit in the middle column top row will transfer the heritage. The first column and last column will waste their heritage. * Note: Units that have "When this unit gains heritage:" abilities, the ability will activate for each heritage it gains. This means it can activate multiple times in one turn or across turns. Trample: If the attack value of your unit is more than the defence value of the first unit in the opposite range, the excess damage is dealt to the units behind it and so on, until it reaches the enemy player and decreases his/her health. Poison: Destroys any unit physically damaged by this unit (regardless of how much defence the defending unit has). If it hits the enemy player, he only loses health equal to the attack of this unit. * Note: Armor will prevent physical damage, so the uint with poison must have an attack value > than armor value. * Note: Shroud and Hexproof will NOT prevent poison. * Note: Poison ability should not be confused with the Toxic Arrow spell card effect. Hexproof: The unit is immune to all effects from the opponent (only physical attacks can deal damage to it). It is affected by any spell, effect, or ability from you or your creatures. * Note: A Hexproof unit is still affected by Freeze. * Note: A Hexproof unit will still die/take damage if you yourself cast Ice Age or Apocalypse or Vast Conspiracy Shroud: The unit is immune to all effects (from both players). Only physical attacks can damage it. * Note: A shrouded unit is still affected by Freeze. * Note: A shrouded unit can still receive, be buffed, and pass heritage. * Note: A shrouded unit will still receive it's own abilities, such as Spellblade No.5 * Note: Not all shrouded units will receive it's own abilities, such as Anabel, Dawn's Light ** This must be due to the fact that she gives buffs to other allies too, suggesting that her ability acts like an outside source, therefore not allowing it to affect herself. Suspend: The unit has Defender status during its entering turn and cannot strike. It will strike normally next turn. Defender: The unit can’t strike. Pre-strike abilities do not trigger. * Note: Some units have Defender status only because their attack value is 0. If their attack value rises they lose Defender status. Some units (walls) will not lose Defender status even if their attack rises. The community is currently fixing this confusion by having the word "Defender" written on the card. If the card has 0 Attack but no "Defender", then it will strike if it's Attack value becomes increased. * Note: If a unit is silenced the Defender status will be cancelled. Any unit with an attack value (including walls!) will be able to attack normally. Counterattack: Deal X damage to the enemy when attacked, where X is the unit's attack value *Note: Armor will block Counterattack damage. * Note: Trample damage will be calculated after the counterattack damage. (example: a badger with 3 Attack with trample behind a unit with Counterattack of 2. The only enemy in the opposite lane has 4 health. The enemy and badger will attack at the same time, however, the enemy's 4 hp is affected by 2 counterattack damage first, then 2 damage from the badger, leaving 1 leftover to hit the enemy fist) Silence: Removes all abilities and skills on a unit (except a unit with Hexproof/shroud). All previous attack and defence buffs/debuffs will be still in effect, and a silenced unit can still receive attack/health buffs/debuff. Silence also stops all future skill/ability buffs on the target unit. * Note: If a unit with Defender is silenced, the unit can now attack normally. * Note: Shrouded or Hexproof units cannot be Silenced. * Note: Silencing a unit with heritage removes the heritage. A silenced unit that receives heritage will be buffed by the heritage amount, but will not have Heritage to pass when killed. * Note: Silenced units will still get +1/+0 and -1/-0 from frozen squares. Penetration: When attacking, the unit directly deals physical damage to the enemy player. This unit can still receive damage as normal. Phantom: Pre-strike, the unit dies if there is no enemy unit in the opposite row. Invisibility: Unit takes no physical damage. Any physical damage passes through and hits the unit or player behind it. * Note: Attackers with an effect trigger "When this unit damages player..." will trigger if they damage the player through an Invisible unit. * Note: Units with "When this unit damages player..." that dies the same time that they hit the opponent, the ability does not trigger, such as Bloodlust Osyluth or Temple Guard. Manipulate: Move enemy unit from the opponent's fist to yours. It will occupy the same position on your fist unless you already have a unit on that square. It will then move to a random adjacent square. * See Istorvir No.3 * See Mind Control Clone: Creates a copy of a target enemy unit on your fist. It will have the same statuses, buffs, and debuffs as the target. It will occupy the same position on your fist unless you already have a unit on that square. It will then move to a random adjacent square. * See Inversion Spirit Possession: Remove defender *Azhen can attack without a unit behind *Bill and Billy will attack always (need to confirm) *